


The Halloween Wizard

by FleetSparrow



Series: Drawlloween 2019 [8]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Jack-o'-lanterns, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 02:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Dick takes Damian to the circus.





	The Halloween Wizard

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8 of Drawlloween. Can you believe it?

Dick led Damian to their seats in the circus tent and sat down, bouncing slightly in his seat. Damian sighed, only somewhat embarrassed by his over-eager older brother.

“Grayson, I learned sleight-of-hand when I was a child.”

“You still _are_ a kid, Damian,” Dick said, offhandedly. “Besides, we’re not seeing any old magician. We’re seeing a wizard!”

Damian shook his head with an expression that said, “Poor Grayson.” Out loud, he said, “I don’t believe in wizards.”

“You know Klarion.”

Damian pondered this. “I don’t trust him, though.”

Dick laughed.

The lights went down and a spotlight shown on a small stage in the center of the tent. There was a puff of smoke, and the wizard appeared.

Damian was unimpressed.

The wizard was a tall Black man with shining brown eyes. Damian couldn’t tell his age, but if he had known Grayson as a child, as Grayson had implied, he must be quite old. Damian watched intently, trying to see how each trick was done. The wizard was good, Damian had to give him that. When he made an elephant disappear, Damian actually applauded.

After the show, Dick took them to the wizard’s trailer. The door opened before they could knock.

“Dick! How good to see you again. This is your brother?”

Dick beamed. “Hi, Malachi. Yep, this is Damian, my youngest. He really liked your show.”

“Where did the elephant go?” Damian asked seriously.

“Right over there,” Malachi said, pointing to the elephant pen.

Damian stared at it. It could have been the same elephant, but he wasn’t sure. “You’re quite good, even for fake magic.”

“Fake magic, hmm?” Malachi and Dick exchanged a look.

“Of course,” Damian said. “If you were a real wizard, why would you hide in a circus?”

“What better place?” Malachi said. “Everybody wants a wizard, so I need to hide. The only safe place to be is in another magical place, just like a circus.”

Damian frowned. It sounded like Grayson logic; he wondered if that is where Grayson had learned it from. “I suppose I must accept that.”

Dick chuckled.

“Ah! I have a gift for you,” Malachi said. He entered his trailer and returned a moment later with a carved Jack-o-lantern. “He is for you to name. Treat him well, and if you’re ever lonely, he will comfort you.”

Damian blinked, unsure about this gift. Still, Mother and Father had taught him to be polite when given things. “Thank you,” he said, taking the pumpkin from the wizard.

Dick smiled. “It was great seeing you,” he said.

“Anytime. You are always welcome here, Dick. You know that.”

Dick sniffed. “I do.”

They hugged and Damian said goodbye. Once they were back in the car heading for home, Damian said, “What good is this going to do me, Grayson? It’s just going to rot.”

“Rot? You seem rotten to me already!”

Damian froze. “Grayson, when did you learn ventriloquism?”

“I didn’t, Damian. That’s your new friend.”

Damian turned the pumpkin around to see the face. It beamed back at him. “What? You think I’m just some decoration? I’ve got feelings too, you know.”

Damian stared, eyes wide. “Grayson! He is a wizard!”

Dick just grinned. Damian chatted with the Jack-o-lantern all the way home.


End file.
